Fit to Be Tied
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Sequel to Green Eyes. Naruto decides to 'prank' Sasuke. So he enlists the help of a certain white eyed male to make Sasuke jealous. This could only mean trouble... Slash SasuNaru Onesided NejiNaru
1. The Plan

_A/N: Okay, the sequel to Green Eyes. I actually started writing this immediately after finishing the first story. In fact, I already have the end written. (Strange I know) It's a good ending though. At least, I think so. :P_

_I hope you enjoy this story. It should be a fun ride. _

Warnings: Slash male/male relationships. Possessiveness. Jealousy. Potential violence. (Depends on how mad Sasuke gets. :P) Obliviousness, and just all around silliness. Also, mild language. (Mostly on Sasuke's part. Though I'm sure you can see why...)

**Fit to Be Tied**

Chapter One

The Plan

Naruto hummed as he walked down the streets of Konoha. He was heading to the training area, but not because he wanted to train. Oh no, he was going to get help for his plan. What plan you ask? Why his plan to make Sasuke all adorably jealous of course.

Naruto rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Making Sasuke jealous had many benefits. Not only did he get to watch the famous Uchiha composure break, but he gets the pleasure of knowing that he was the one who caused it. Hey, he may be his boyfriend now, but that didn't stop all feelings of rivalry. Besides, Sasuke always did _interesting_ things when jealous. A shiver went through Naruto's body as he remembered what had happened the last time. Oh yes, there were definite perks to making Sasuke jealous.

Now all he needed was some co-conspirators. After all, Sasuke needed someone to be jealous _of_. After much thought, Naruto had come to the conclusion that getting girls to help him wouldn't work. He didn't know that many girls anyway, and the few he did were either already seeing someone or just plain too scary to deal with. So he would ask a guy or two to help. He had a lot of guy friends, and he was technically gay. I mean, he had a boyfriend for crying out loud.

Besides, he had the feeling that guys would pose more of a threat to Sasuke anyway. And the bigger the threat, the greener Sasuke's eyes would flash. (And the more fun Naruto would have.) Yes, he needed a guy for his plan to work.

Which is why he is currently on his way to the training area. There had to be a least a couple of people he knew there and was the best place to start looking for 'help'.

An evil grin stole across the usually innocently smiling face. He couldn't wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was having a pretty normal day. Get up, shower and dress, study, have breakfast, then train. That was what he was doing right now, training. Nope, nothing unusual about today. Until a certain blonde entered the training area. Not that this was that unusual, but Neji sensed something off about the younger boy.

Though he had sensed him the moment he arrived, he finished a few more practice moves before turning to the ball of energy.

When Naruto noticed that Neji had stopped, a huge grin split his face. Neji was perfect! He and Neji had become pretty good friends and he knew the white eyed boy was not seeing anyone. Now he only had to convince the young Hyuga to agree. "Hi Neji!"

Neji had to hide a grin at the exuberantly waving boy. "Naruto."

The blonde bounced up to the Hyuga like a bunny on sugar. "Hey, Neji, you know about me and Sasuke right?" Naruto asked. Though really, he knew he did. Who didn't? Sasuke had made it very clear to everyone the day after they got together that Naruto was his, and his alone. Ah, Sasuke's jealousy and possessiveness at work. What a lovely thing.

Neji tried not to scowl at the question. Of course he knew about Sasuke and Naruto. That uptight bastard Uchiha had made sure of it. He could still remember how pointed he had been when Neji was around. The Hyuga didn't think that traitor deserved someone as amazing as Naruto. But as long as Naruto was happy, he wouldn't interfere.

Neji nodded. Naruto continued. "We're friends right?"

At that, the older boy blinked. Why would Naruto ask him that? "Of course." He replied softly, giving Naruto a questioning look.

"And friends help each other right?"

"Yes," the long haired boy answered slowly. Where was Naruto going with this? He watched with no small amount of trepidation as Naruto grinned like a maniac.

"Then will you help me make Sasuke jealous!" The blonde asked in one breathe. Really, it was amazing that Neji was able to understand that. But understand it he did. Though understanding what he said and understanding why he wanted that were two very different things.

"You want me to help you make Sasuke jealous?" The blonde nodded his head rapidly, blonde locks flying. "Why? You already know he likes you, why make him jealous?" Really, it was hard to understand Naruto sometimes.

"Because it's fun!" Neji blinked. Naruto elaborated. "He gets all flushed, and his eyes go all steely, and he completely changes from the ice prince he's labeled as. He totally can't keep his emotionless facade. It's great! And he's just so cute!"

Neji stared. Was Naruto joking? "How exactly do you want me to help you?"

Naruto seemed to deflate slightly at that. "Oh, um, well..." Neji just waited patiently. "I guess you would have to, well, hit on me. Around him. You know pretend you like me?" Naruto looked up at Neji with unsure eyes. Maybe this was asking too much?

Neji completely froze at that. Was Naruto giving him permission to hit on him? No, more like telling him to hit on him? If it wasn't for that fact that he doesn't dream, he would pinch himself to make sure.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Um, sorry Neji. I guess that's a little much to ask huh? Just forget about it. I'll just..."

"I'll do it."

Naruto looked up at the pale eyed boy in shock. "Huh?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll help you make Uchiha jealous."

Naruto stared. Neji was really going to help him? No way. "Really? Why?"

Neji almost floundered at that. What could he say? Because I secretly like you and would like to be given an excuse to touch you? Because I would like to piss off that bastard who gets to be with you? No, he really couldn't say that. Or at least not exactly that. So he modified it a bit. "Because you're my friend." Naruto's eyes lit up. "And because I don't really like Sasuke and would like to see him worked up." There, that was very close to the truth.

Naruto simply chuckled. He knew Neji and Sasuke weren't that fond of each other, but he didn't really mind. They always at least tried to be civil when around him, and mostly ignored each other. Though he really didn't understand _why_ they didn't like each other... oh well. It didn't matter. Besides, Neji was going to help him! His day just kept getting better and better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Naruto managed to sneak out to meet Neji when Sasuke was busy with a mission. Bouncing into the predetermined meeting spot, Naruto grinned as he found the white eyed boy already waiting for him. "Hey Neji!"

Neji nodded in response. They were here today to set up there first 'prank'. Seating himself across from Naruto on a fallen tree stump, he gazed at the blonde in front of him. Last night he had been questioning just why he had agreed to help Naruto with his crazy plans. But looking at the adorable boy before him he remembered. "So Naruto," he began when the blonde had finally quit his happy babbling about how fun this was going to be and how Sasuke was going to react and how thankful he was Neji was willing to help. "When would be a good time for me to show up?"

The whiskered boy bit his lip in thought for a moment. "I was thinking. Whenever Sasuke gets back from a mission, we always go out to eat. You know, like a mini celebraton. Maybe you could show up at the restaurant?"

Neji thought for a moment. That could work. "Yes, that would be exceptable, except it would have to be a restaurant without too many people. That way its easier to get close to you two."

"How about the ramen place? I haven't asked for Ramen in forever! I'm sure he'll take me there if I ask. Lately we've gone to places he likes anyway. What do you think?" Naruto looked up at him hopefully.

Neji nodded. "Yes, that would work. Plus, I could maneuver to sit on the stool next to you. It will suit." Nartuto grinned happily at this. Not only was his idea good, but he gets to eat Ramen. Yay!

Neji stood up, Naruto following suit. Halting Naruto with a hand before he turned to leave, the long haired boy locked serious eyes onto bright blue one's. "One more thing. For this to work, you're going to have to pretend that you don't know I like you."

Neji watched as Naruto blinked at the 'like you' part, thought a moment, then looked up at him with a wink. "Right, 'like me'." Naruto chuckled. "I can do that."

_Of course you can, _Neji thought dryly. _You've been doing it for months now already. You have plenty of practice. Not that you know that of course. _Mentaly shaking his head at the cute boys obliviousness, Neji looked at Naruto. "Very well. As long as you can do that then I can do the rest. Though I expect some good sparing sessions in the future as payment."

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically, a wide grin splitting his face. "Of course!"

Neji smiled. Tomorrow was going to be an...interesting day. To say the least.

**TBC**

_A/N: There you go. Chapter one of Fit to Be Tied. I hope you liked it. Next chapter: Sasuke, the restaurant, and a flirting Neji. A recipe for disaster. :P_

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm moving in about a week. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before that, but in case I don't I'm warning you now. After the move I won't have internet access for one to two weeks. So I won't be able to post for a while. However, during that time I'll try and write a lot so when I can post again I'll be able to make up for it. :)

_Thanks for reading. Please review! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll make sure to get a second chapter out in time. _

Wing


	2. Restaurant Mayhem

Warning: Cussing (Nothing heavy) Jealousy (Well duh) and Shonen Ai (I hope you know that already.) Also, this isn't beta-ed since I wanted to get it out ASAP and my so called Beta is a brat. Hope it's okay.

A/N: Ah, here we are. The chapter you've all been waiting for. So without further ado...

**Fit To Be Tied**

Chapter Two

Restaurant Mayhem

Naruto sat in the restaurant, idly tapping his fingers against the counter top as he waited for Sasuke to join him. Today was the first day of Operation: Make Sasuke Jealous. Phase One. Now all he needed was the target and his...accomplice. Naruto chuckled evilly at the thought. Who would have thought Neji of all people would have agreed to help him with something like this. Ah well, the world works in mysterious ways and all that.

A familiar presence interrupted his thoughts on evil schemes and world domination. (First Sasuke, and then the world. Hee hee hee.) Looking up into the black eyes of his love, he smirked. Mentally of course. The first part of his plan was a success. Smiling up at him, he greeted Sasuke with his usual cheery hello. All the while thinking: _You have know idea what's in store for you mister_. (Insert evil laugh)

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and felt a flicker of unease go down his spine. There was something ominous about that innocently smiling face. Shrugging it off, Sasuke took his seat next to the blonde. It was probably nothing.

The dinner started off normal enough. They ordered their food, exchanged banter barely hidden as insults and talked of their day. Yeah, perfectly normal. A nice dinner for the two of them. One that wasn't Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. Though this one did have Ramen. I guess you could call it a compromise. This way they both could get something they would enjoy.

Yes, it was a nice pleasant dinner. Until _he _showed up.

Sasuke knew the moment that white eyed freak entered restaurant. Now Sasuke wasn't exactly a people person; there were few people he tolerated and even fewer he liked. That's not to say that he disliked a lot of people either. He was mostly indifferent. But he could say without out a doubt that he absolutely detested, loathed and just all around did not like Neji Hyuga.

At all.

Which is why when said Hyuga appeared, he prayed with all his might. (Something he is not wont to do) _Don't come over here, don't come over here, don't come over here, don't come...Damn it._

Sasuke sent his best death glare when Neji not only came over but took a seat next to Naruto. _His_ Naruto. Grrrr...

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Neji asked politely.

_Yes!_

"Nope," answered a grinning Naruto.

_Kuso!_

"Hey Neji." Naruto's grin, if anything, got bigger. Sasuke tried not to growl.

"Naruto," Neji smiled. Then he turned towards Sasuke finally acknowledging his presence with a nod. "Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing, merely gave the smallest of nods back. The atmosphere become tense for a moment as white eyes met black in a silent challenge of stares. He really had no idea how long this would have gone on if a waitress bringing their drinks hadn't interrupted.

Reluctantly turning his attention away from staring Neji down, Sasuke took his drink. He should have ordered something alcoholic.

The next few minutes were spent with Naruto happily chatting away to a much too avidly listening Neji while Sasuke fumed silently. He really should have ordered something alcoholic. Who cares if he's not of age yet.

It was when Neji leaned a little to close to Naruto for Sasuke's comfort that Sasuke just about snapped. That white eyed freak was flirting with Naruto! It was so obvious! Murderous intent filled him. Neji knew, he _knew_ that Naruto was with him, yet still he hit on him. He needed a way to reaffirm that Naruto was indeed his. A way to show Neji this fact. And he had to do it without letting Naruto in on what he was doing.

Then an idea hit him. Perfect. Well, he was considered a genius.

Slowly leaning back in his chair, Sasuke ever so casually draped an arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto didn't even pause in his talking. Success.

Glancing at Neji out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the long haired boy was giving him a dirty look. Ha. Sasuke let a little smirk adorn his face. Neji looked even more pissed off. Hey, this was kind of fun.

Relaxing for the first time since Neji showed up, Sasuke thought that maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad. Neji or no Neji.

Okay, scratch that thought. This dinner was down right horrible. Neji was completely ignoring Sasuke's entire presence; now focused entirely on Naruto. And Naruto, not used to having so much undivided attention, was happily chatting away. Not that he blamed Naruto or anything. (1) No, Naruto was just being Naruto. And he couldn't blame him for that. After all, it was one of the reason's he loved him so much.

No, it was all Hyuga's fault. Damn him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was having way too much fun. Seriously, getting a rise out of Sasuke was just too easy. Especially when Naruto was involved. It was like all that self control that made Sasuke known as a cold deadly fighter went right out the window when the little blonde was added to the mix. Naruto was right, Sasuke really didn't act like himself when jealous.

He should have done this sooner.

Neji eyed the arm that Sasuke still had wrapped around Naruto. The very arm that he currently wanted to rip off but refrained for Naruto's sake. Hmm, maybe it was time to take things up a notch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt his anger rising higher and higher. Neji kept saying things, suggestive things. They weren't really blatant, he was sure Naruto didn't even notice anything, but Sasuke caught them. And it was pissing him off.

Naruto was his! What did he have to do to get people to understand that fact! Wasn't Neji supposed to be smart? If so, why wasn't he smart enough to back off!

His anger building, Sasuke didn't realize that his arm around Naruto was tightening until a pain filled noise drew his attention.

"Sasuke!" The blonde gasped, pain obvious in his voice.

Immediately, Sasuke released him. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He would never hurt Naruto intentionally.

Naruto was currently looking at him, slightly worried. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

Looking down into bright blue eyes that were gazing at him with so much concern Sasuke had to shake himself before he got lost in those gem like depths. "Fine."

Naruto eyed him for another moment, as if unsure about the truth of that statement, before seeming to except it. "Well, next time try to not squeeze me so hard. I like to breath you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glad to be back on more comfortable territory. Especially since a certain annoying someone was watching the entire interaction with unveiled amusement in his eyes. "Whatever."

Naruto simply hmphed before turning back to his conversation with Neji. And Sasuke was left with a not so pleasant realization.

His method of showing that Naruto was with him was no longer valid. He couldn't put his arm back, he doubted that Naruto would even let him. And he couldn't think of anything else he could do right now that wouldn't be rather obvious. Drat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was feeling rather proud of himself. He had gotten Sasuke to remove his arm. True, it had been indirectly, but he had done it. Though he wasn't glad that Naruto had gotten hurt. No good Uchiha. Well, at least he knew he was succeeding in his part of the plan.

Smirking inwardly, he turned his attention back to the chattering Naruto. Gazing at the boy as he spoke, features animated and so full of life, he had to hold back a sigh. Naruto really was too cute for his own good. Even if he didn't realize it.

Mentally shaking his head, Neji forcefully dragged himself from such thoughts. He instead decided to concentrate on the task before him. Make Sasuke jealous and just all around piss him off. And what an enjoyable task it was.

But what to do next?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clink

Sasuke as carefully as he could set his drink on the table. Yes, very carefully. Even though what he really wanted to do was smash it into itty bitty indicipherable pieces. Preferablly against Neji's head.

Speaking of Neji, he was a little too close to Naruto at the moment. He felt the Sharingan beginning to form, but willed it down. This was not the time to use that.

At least not yet.

Taking a deep but silent breath, Sasuke tried to calm himself. Calm, calm, he must remain calm. The dinner is almost over now. Just a while more. Ten maybe fifteen minutes. He could wait fifteen minutes right? Right. He was strong. He would prove that he was strong.

Yes, calm. Now was not the time too...

DID NEJI JUST _CARESS_ NARUTO"S ARM!

Slight pain and wetness on his hand made him look down. Oh look at that, he broke his glass. That's not good.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, hey are you okay? Sasuke!"

Sasuke calmly looked into blue eyes. Yes calmly. Breaking glass had a calming effect on him you see. "Fine Dobe."

"Don't worry about him Naruto, he just doesn't have very good...control." A voice cut in, smirk obvious in his tone.

Well, there goes his calm. Damn it.

Ignoring the waitress who was fussing over the his cut hand, Sasuke quietly plotted torture. Hmmm, now what would be the most effective way to...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was finding it harder and harder to contain the smirk that was just dying to get out. Sasuke had actually broken his glass. Priceless. It seemed that the way to piss him of the most was by actually touching Naruto.

How interesting...

Assessing the current situation, Neji found a plan forming.

Slowly, he leaned closer to the blonde, effectively cutting off what he was saying.

"Uh, Neji? What's up?" Naruto's eyes held nothing but curiosity.

"You have something on your face. Here, let me get it for you." And he carefully reached up with one hand and stoked Naruto's cheek, cleaning off the made up something that was on him. Letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary, Neji finally pulled back to meet the eyes of his rival.

The very red and black coma spinning eyes of his rival.

Well, it seems he finally made Sasuke pull out the Sharingan. However, that wasn't the most interesting thing.

And he thought it was funny when Sasuke had broken the glass...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE?"

Snapping out of his rage induced stupor, the black haired boy turned red eyes to the blue eyed boy.

"Sasuke, you...why, What the hell!"

Sasuke blinked. What had Naruto so freaked out? Following the blonde's line of sight, Sasuke looked down at his hands.

His hands that had completely demolished a big chunk of the table in front of him.

Oh...

Well shit.

Prying his fingers off the now destroyed wood, Sasuke looked up to see a very irate manager coming towards him. An manager that was now complaining about damage to restaurant property and paying for said damages.

Sasuke turned Sharingan transformed eyes on him.

The man shut up.

However, that was the last straw. He had had it. No more. He and Naruto were leaving. NOW. Grabbing Naruto, he stalked out of the restaurant, purposefully ignoring Neji's smirk. Bastard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the restaurant and away from Neji, Sasuke felt himself calming down. Somewhat. Stopping, he looked at the perplexed looking Naruto.

His Naruto. His Dobe. His blonde. His love. _HIS_.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer. No, he's too busy grabbing Naruto and kissing him senseless. And Naruto? He barely had time to give a surprised meep before he was grabbed.

At the first touch of Naruto's lip on his own, he felt himself calm even more. When Naruto practically melted in his arms, he felt even better. Slowing down the kiss, safe with the knowledge that Naruto probably didn't even remember Neji's name at this point, Sasuke gave a few more soft parting kisses before pulling away completely.

A breathless Naruto looked up at him from within the circle of his arms. "W, what was that for?"

Removing his arms and stepping back, Sasuke answered with a simple, "Just felt like it," before turning and walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched the retreating back of his boyfriend in a slight daze. Slowly, he brought his fingers up to his lips.

Wow.

Blinking a few times, he felt a small smile cross his face.

That was one hell of a kiss.

Making Sasuke jealous was so much fun!

Hands behind his head and humming happily to himself, Naruto followed after his love. He wasn't in too much of a hurry. After all, Sasuke would soon realize that Naruto wasn't with him and come back.

Until then, Naruto was free to daydream about wonderful kisses and cutely jealous Sasuke's.

Was it weird that Sasuke's jealousy, in some ways, made him feel even more loved?

...Nah.

**TBC**

------------

(1) Kind of ironic isn't it? Considering, that well, it kind of is Naruto's fault. Sneaky brat that he is. :P

In a way, Sasuke isn't really acting Jealous so much as protective. Jealousy usually leads to anger towards the person they like as well. So I guess what he's feeling is more like jealousy/protectiveness with a dash of possessiveness thrown in. The perfect mix. ;D

**--------------**

**A/N:** Well there you go. I hoped you all liked it. It was way harder to write than I had anticipated. Hopefully it turned out okay.

Thank you to all who reviewed. It was your reviews that made me determined to not only write this, but to make it longer than the first chapter. :P

Please review if you want more of a jealous Sasuke! (And I know you do. .) And if you could, tell me specific things you like or dislike so I know for future reference. That helps a lot. Please and thank you!

Yours truly,

Wing


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

AN: I'm back! Yay! So here's the next chapter in this slightly crazy fic of mine. I hope you all enjoy.

Warnings: Possessive and weird Sasuke. But what else is new:P

**Fit to be Tied**

Chapter Three

Naruto was happily swinging his legs, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Yesterday had been such a great day! Making Sasuke jealous was so much _fun_. But what to do next? Hmm, he would have to talk to Neji. He would know what to do. The pale eyed boy sure seemed to be getting into it! Who knew that he was such a prankster at heart? Maybe Naruto was having a positive influence on him? Yeah...

A pale hand grasping his face brought him out of his thoughts. Startled, Naruto nearly dropped his spoon. "Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up into his boyfriends face, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. Well, he was looking at him, just not at his face. No, Sasuke was examining Naruto's slender neck. And he didn't look happy.

Releasing Naruto, Sasuke threw himself into a nearby chair with a look on his face that Naruto swore was a pout. Only Sasuke didn't pout. He angsted.

"Damn it Dobe, why did you have to have such good healing powers!"

"Eh?"

"My mark is gone!" Sasuke motioned to Naruto's neck with a wave of his hand. "I made it extra dark last night in hopes it would stay but no! It's already gone!"

Naruto just stared at his ranting love. Mark...? What mark? Oh ... that mark.

Blushing slightly, Naruto interrupted his love's rant. "What's the big deal if it's gone?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at the cutely confused face of his blonde. "Why? Because it shows that you are mine damn it!" Standing up, Sasuke stalked out of the room mumbling under his breath about other ways to show whom Naruto belonged to and to keep away unwanted white eyed perverts after his cute little fox.

Naruto just watched him go with a perplexed look on his face. That was... different. Shrugging, Naruto was about to go back to his breakfast when Sasuke stalked back in. Without warning, he scooped Naruto up into his arms, held him close and proceeded to create a large love bite on his neck. Naruto could only stand in shock and meep at the sensations before Sasuke finally pulled back. The black haired boy eyed his handy work, then with a nod released Naruto and stepped back. "That should last at least an hour." And with that he was gone.

Naruto stared blinking, hand going to his neck; still slightly dazed from the attack. Hmm, another result of his pranks maybe? Thinking, Naruto wandered off; breakfast forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji's POV**

Neji stared at the boy before, vaguely listening as the blonde spoke. Something about the prank going well and how much fun he was having. Usually, he would be paying more attention. But at the moment his attention was captured by something else.

There, on Naruto's slender neck, too high to be covered by his clothes and in plain view for all to see was a love bite. Three guesses as to from who.

Now rationally Neji knew that this probably wasn't the first time. Hell, Sasuke probably did a lot more than this to the smaller boy. But never before had he seen physical evidence of any of it.

And it pissed Neji off. Why did Sasuke get to kiss Naruto? Get to hold him, be with him, care for him? It wasn't fair. And the worst thing? When he was younger it would have been easier to except, he would simply have thought it was fate and let it go. But a certain someone changed his views on fate and on life. And now that certain someone was the exact person he couldn't get over.

Shaking is head internally, Neji forced his attention away from Naruto's neck. He respected Naruto and his choice. Because of that, he wouldn't interfere.

However, Naruto had asked him to help him with his pranks. Neji forced back a smile. That didn't count as interfering in Neji's book.

Oh yes, Neji was going to have fun getting back at Sasuke for stealing Naruto.

Hmm, it seemed that Naruto's chatter was slowing. He was now talking about the next part of their on going prank.

Perhaps now was the time to let Naruto in on his plan?

This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

"And I think we should do something again soon, but I'm not sure what. Do you have any suggestions Neji?" Naruto looked up at the dark haired boy hopefully. He really wanted to pull another stunt. The results were better than he had imagined!

Neji slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I have an idea."

"Really?" Naruto asked exited. For a while he hadn't been sure Neji had been listening. After all, people often tuned him out. (Shikimaru especially...) But it seemed that he had been. Guess his not reacting before was just Natural Neji stoic-ness. That was nice to know.

"Would you like to hear it?"

Naruto shook his head eagerly. Of course he wanted to! "Yeah! Tell me!" He was nearly bouncing in excitement now.

He was so exited in fact that he completely missed the smirk that briefly crossed Neji's features.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke ignored the overly friendly sales girl as he browsed the aisles. He had been searching all morning for a way to mark Naruto as his. Something that was a physical sign that said property of Sasuke, hands off!

Okay, yeah, it may sound really possessive and maybe even a little excessive but damn it he was forced to drastic measures here! He had to protect Naruto from that blasted Huuga.

Resolute, Sasuke resumed searching. Earlier he had entered a tattoo parlor, thinking perhaps that Naruto could get a tattoo. An Uchiha fan maybe, or the words Property of Sasuke. Or even simply Sasuke's. But he had soon come to the sad realization that Naruto would never in a million years go for it. And no matter how possessive and protective he was, he would never force Naruto to do something like that against his will.

So tattoos were out. Too bad too, that would have worked beautifully.

His next idea was to put the Uchiha fan on each piece of Naruto's clothing. That way, whatever he wore, people would see it and be reminded of who Naruto was with.

That idea had seemed really good too. Much more likely than the tattoo. Sasuke had even gone so far as to go and discover how long it would take to put the symbol on all his clothes. He was on his way back to get said clothes when he realized something, Naruto may very well hate it.

Now that may not seem too bad, but Sasuke really didn't want Naruto that angry at him. Not only did he absolutely hate it when Naruto was upset and wouldn't speak to him, but he couldn't stand not being able to see and hold Naruto pretty much whenever he wanted nowadays. And if his actions pissed Naruto off that much, then Naruto may well leave and go stay with Iruka for a while. He did not want that.

Not to mention that Naruto mad at him gave Neji a perfect opportunity to comfort and lend a supportive ear. There was no way in _hell_ that he would allow that white eyed idiot the chance. No way.

So the clothes were out. For now. Maybe he would dig and see if Naruto would mind or not.

So, here he was, in yet another shop looking for something he could use to mark Naruto as his. What he was looking for he didn't really know. He just hoped he would know it when he saw it.

Five minutes later, Sasuke left the shop disgusted. Nothing. At this rate, he wasn't going to find anything. Kuso.

Hands shoved in his pockets, Sasuke walked down the streak a scowl painting his features. At least most people knew to stay out of his way when he was in this type of a mood. Well, except for the occasion stupid fan girl. Some of them were suicidal he swore

Dodging his fifth fan girl, Sasuke was about to just give up and go home when a new store caught his eye. It was called Creative Design and the sign said it maid custom jewelry; just about anything and with fast service too.

That gave him an idea.

Thirty minutes later, a very satisfied Uchiha stepped out of the shop. He had just placed an order for a necklace. A necklace with a beautifully wrought rendition of the famous Uchiha fan made in precious metals and gemstones hanging from it. It was perfect. Not only would Naruto not be mad with something like this, he would most likely love it and be incredibly happy with the beautiful gift.

Yes, Sasuke really was a genius.

Now all he had to do was pick it up tomorrow and give it to Naruto. Then he would feel much happier.

He would have to remember to tell Naruto to keep it outside his clothing though. Wouldn't do any good if he wore it underneath his shirt now would it.

Sasuke smirked to himself, the day was turning out pretty good. It promised to be a much better day then yesterday at least. Although, that wasn't very hard.

Yes, today would be a good day for Sasuke.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

_Next Chapter:_

_Part two of the 'prank'. Sasuke's in for a rough day. And it looks like a new player may be added to all this. Things are gonna get a little crazy._

AN: I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon. Like within the next week. There isn't too much left of this story, and I don't want to leave it hanging anymore.

To all who reviewed, much love and thanks. It was you that made me take a break from my crazy schedule and write this. So please review! If I get a lot, I will try even harder to get the next chapter out soon. I always want to make my readers happy. :)

Thanks. (Bows)

Wing


	4. A New Player

AN: Weee! The fourth chapter! At least halfway done now! (I think... 0.o) So yeah, enjoy:)

Warning: Nothing that you don't want. So nyah :P

**Fit to Be Tied**

Chapter Four

_A New Player_

White eyes scanned the trees, special ability activated. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. "Naruto, he's coming. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded his head, blue eyes gleaming. "Yup!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke made his way through the forest outside Konoh. It was quite peaceful at the moment, with no clinging girls or annoying townspeople around. Walking calmly down the path, he headed for his and Naruto's training grounds. It wasn't actually theirs, but it was the one they always used. Most people knew to stay away from it. And, Sasuke knew, that was the most likely location of the blonde shinobi.

He was about fifty feet away from the area when he felt it. Two chakra signatures. One was more familiar too him then any other, Naruto. But the other took him a minute. Who was with Naruto? When he finally recognized it, Sasuke broke into a run. Neji was alone with Naruto. Alone!

Coming through a break in the trees, Sasuke caught his first glimpse of the two; and stopped cold. _No way_.

He didn't even feel it when his Sharingan activated.

There, standing in the middle of the training grounds was Naruto with a sword in his hands. He had a look of concentration on his face; it was obvious he was trying to learn how to handle said sword. And helping Naruto learn was a certain Hyuuga. With his arms wrapped around the smaller boy from behind, his larger hands guiding Naruto's in there placement and movement.

It was like a dream. The way the light filtered down around them, bathing them in a kind of glow; making Naruto's blue eyes sparkle even more. Pale skin contrasted nicely with tawny gold where the two hands met. Dark locks flowed over Naruto's shoulder, making his sunny strands seem all the brighter for their darkness. Yes it would seem dream like to some. But to Sasuke, it was a nightmare.

For a moment time seemed to stop; his body simply becoming immobile as if frozen. It seemed that his brain had shut down and all he could do was watch. Watch as someone else had their arms around his love; watch as someone else whispered words into his ear. Then white eyes looked up and met red; and Neji smirked. That knowing smirk; that smug superior smirk that Sasuke absolutely loathed. Sasuke was finally snapped out of his paralysis.

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Oh hi Sasuke! What are you doing?" He asked, face full of innocent curiosity. "Neji's teaching me how to use this sword, isn't that cool? Eh, Sasuke are you alright? Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing, he simply stalked over to the two and promptly ripped Naruto out of the long haired boy's arms; causing Naruto to drop his sword. "Sasuke?!" But Sasuke was beyond answering his confused boyfriend. Instead he threw him over his shoulder and with one last very dirty look thrown at Neji, he left. Swiftly. Naruto didn't even have a chance to blink.

Neji stood alone in the clearing, watching the dust settle from Sasuke's hasty retreat. Well that had been most amusing. He didn't think he had ever seen Sasuke's eye twitch quite like that before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried again once they were in the safety of their home. Sasuke still hadn't put him down. Or said a word for that matter. And lying over his shoulder like this wasn't exactly comfortable. "Sasuke, could you at least put me down?" He asked a note of pleading in his voice.

Finally, Sasuke moved, gently setting Naruto on the floor. The blonde, finally able to see his face, was shocked to find the weirdest expression he had ever seen; one he had never before witnessed on that pale face. "Sasuke, what?"

"I don't want you seeing Neji anymore." The words were blunt and to the point; and left Naruto gaping.

"What? Sasuke, why? Neji's my friend. I just can't..."

"It doesn't matter; I don't want you around him. At least not when I'm not with you." Sasuke's face was dead serious as he said this.

"But Sasuke, I don't think..."

"Please?"

Naruto looked startled at the plea. Sasuke never pleaded for anything. This must be important to him. "Okay, I'll try. But I can't guarantee that it won't happen. If I see him I can't just turn around and flee you know."

Sasuke let out a deep breath, before scooping Naruto into his arms and holding him tightly to his chest. Naruto relaxed against the familiar body, content with were he was. "Why not?"

It took a moment for Naruto to realize what Sasuke was asking. "Sasuke." He chided. Like he would really run every time he saw Neji.

The black haired boy just gave a sigh, tightening his arms slightly.

Naruto buried his head against his chest in return, hiding the huge smile that was spreading across his face.

He loved it when Sasuke got all cuddly. Which really wasn't often enough in his opinion.

Pranks were good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Sasuke and Naruto had a very relaxing time together. They ate lunch picnic style in the backyard, chatting about easy topics. Then they spread themselves out on the blanket and simply lay together, Naruto cuddled against Sasuke's side, head on his chest. Sasuke had one arm wrapped protectively around the smaller boy; his other hand gently running long fingers through blonde locks. They spoke every now and then, but mostly it was just a comfortable silence.

It was really nice. Then Sasuke decided that Naruto looked too cute for his own good lying there and rolled them both over before staring down at the whiskered face below him.

Naruto smiled. And Sasuke lent down to capture soft lips with his own. Needless to say, there was no more talking for a while.

Both Naruto and Sasuke felt that it was a wonderful afternoon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stretched, feeling swore muscles pull a little. After a nice afternoon with Sasuke, Naruto had decided to go and get some real training done. Sasuke hadn't been able to come sadly; he had some business to care of. So with a promise to Sasuke that he wouldn't go and train with Neji, Naruto was on his way.

Now hours later he was heading home. He wanted to get there before Sasuke returned so he could take a shower before dinner.

Walking along Naruto took a short cut trough the forest. It wasn't actually shorter distance wise, but it felt shorter. This way, he didn't have to face any of the villagers.

Humming a tune under his breath, Naruto turned down another path. The sun was going down now, it would be dark soon. Another reason to get home quickly. He wasn't afraid of the dark or anything; it was just that Sasuke didn't seem to like it when he was out alone at night.

He was about to turn down yet another path when a presence made itself known. Freezing for a moment, Naruto quietly armed himself. Hopefully it was an ally, but you could never be too careful in the life of a ninja.

Naruto waited. He wasn't actually stupid enough to call out and give away his exact location. No matter what anyone else thought.

Eventually, someone dropped down out of the trees. Well, at least it wasn't an enemy.

"Gaara?!"

Naruto stared in shock at the boy before him. What was he doing here?

"Uzamaki." Came the stoic response.

Wow, he hadn't seen Gaara in quite a while. He seemed...taller. And looking into green eyes, he seemed somewhat gentler too. Not something most would notice, but Naruto knew Gaara better than most. The red head had changed it seemed, and for the better. Hopefully.

Without warning, a large grin came to Naruto's face right before he tackle hugged the sand nin. Eh, maybe Naruto isn't so smart after all...

"Gaara! I missed you!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully, all the while squeezing said boy tightly. Somewhere deep down he knew this could be potentially hazardous to his health, but he did it anyway. Why? That was just Naruto for you.

However, suicidal Naruto was not, so upon feeling Gaara's arm began to move, he immediately let go and jumped back. "Eh, sorry about that." He said, a sheepish smile on his face. He hoped Gaara wasn't angry.

But Gaara didn't seem mad. "It's fine." Short and to the point. Typical Gaara.

"That's good. So what are you doing here anyway?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in an unknowingly cute way.

"I had business to attend to. It's finished now."

Naruto looked sad at that. "Oh, are you leaving then?"

"No." Naruto looked up in surprise. "I have something else to do."

"What?"

"Is it true that you and a certain Hyuga are pulling...'pranks' on Sasuke Uchiha?" The question was calm, direct, and totally out of the blue.

"W, what?! How, when... how do you know that?!" Naruto was about to panic. If Gaara knew then there was a chance that other's did as well. And if people knew, then it had a chance to get back to Sasuke. This could be bad, real bad.

"I overheard you two talking."

Naruto was snapped out of his frantic thoughts. Gaara heard...wait that meant that he hadn't just figured it out. He knew that maybe he should be a little upset or something. After all, the red head had just admitted to spying or at least ease dropping on him, but at the moment he didn't care. This meant that no one else knew! Gaara had just heard them. And he knew that Gaara had really good hearing; not to mention super stealth. This was good! Gaara wouldn't tell Sasuke.

Would he?

"You won't tell Sasuke will you?!" Naruto's tone was pleading.

Gaara said nothing.

"Please don't tell! It will ruin everything. Gaara!"

Still nothing.

"Gaara!!"

"I won't tell."

Naruto nearly melted in relief. He really didn't want Sasuke to find out about his pranks, especially not from Gaara. The dark haired teenager was about as fond of Gaara as he was of Neji; meaning not at all.

"Thanks Ga..." Naruto began, but Gaara wasn't done.

"I want to help."

Blink. Stop. Rewind. Did Gaara just say...?

"Wha...?"

"I want to help you with your, 'prank'."

"Help? How?"

For a second, Gaara seemed at a loss for words. "Help, like the Hyuga is helping."

Naruto's eyes got very wide at that. Gaara was offering too...? Wow. That was unexpected.

Naruto looked into green eyes searchingly. They stared back at him in all seriousness. Gaara wasn't joking...not that he was one to joke. But still. This was rather odd. What should he do?

"Why?"

Gaara seemed to pause for a moment as something strange passed through his face. But it was gone almost before it was there; leaving Naruto unsure if he had seen anything at all. Finally, Gaara spoke. "Because... we are friends are we not?"

Blue eyes lit up. "Of course!" He shouted happily. "I'd be happy for your help!" A large smile made it's way onto a whiskered face.

After all, Sasuke had said to stay away from Neji. But he hadn't said anything about Gaara.

This was gonna be interesting.

Maybe.

If it didn't turn bloody first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Gah, Gaara's part was strangely hard to write. Don't know why. (Shrugs) Ah well, this chapter is up way faster than the last one no? Yay me! (Does a happy dance)

Reviews are not only welcome but loved, cherished and coveted. Review?

Thanks to you all for reading. To all who reviewed the last chapter... thank you!!! (Orders Naruto to tackle hug you like he did Gaara)

Bye for now,

Wing


	5. The Beginning of the End

A/_N: Hello. It's lovely to be back. My computer decided to die on me, well more like go into a deep coma really. I was able to very recently get it working just long enough to retrieve a few files. (AKA: my story idea's and future chapters) And then, well, it died for good. Let it rest in piece. _

_So now I have a nice new laptop to write with and my notes back. And without further ado here's the next chapter in this little fic of mine. I hope you enjoy. :P _

_**Fit To Be Tied**_

Chapter Five

_The Beginning of the End_

Naruto stared sightlessly at his bowl of Ramen, too deep in thought to bother eating. He couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day. Of all the people in the world he would have thought would help him with something as strange as making Sasuke jealous, Gaara was not it. Not even in his wildest daydreams did he ever expect Gaara of the Sand, mister anti-social himself, to offer his help. And Naruto hadn't even asked! Heck, he hadn't even known Gaara was in town until the moment he showed up and offered him his 'help'.

It was just so strange. I mean, though Naruto liked to consider himself Gaara's friend, perhaps his only friend, that still didn't mean that they were close. A person could only get so close to Gaara after all.

This was just so weird.

It seemed Neji was shocked by the knowledge as well. When Naruto had told him about Gaara's offer, after telling him that Sasuke had said he couldn't see him anymore, the boy had acted weird. Naruto _assumed_ it was out of shock anyway. What else could it have been?

Anyway, Neji had reluctantly agreed to see the read head and talk to him about future plans. After all, they really didn't want the slightly homicidal boy to think up ways to help all on his own now did they? Naruto was confident that Neji could keep anything, _messy,_ from happening.

Man, what had he gotten himself into?

-----------------------------

Many people though Sasuke could be pretty scary at times. Everyone pretty much agreed that Gaara was just plain scary. But very few would have labeled the young Hyuga genies as scary. Aloof yes, a little cold at times yes, but scary? Not really.

However, if they had seen him now they would have changed their opinion in a heartbeat. He was beyond scary.

Pale eyes lit up with a cold anger, a black aura seemed to surround his body. Neji was pissed.

And it was all Gaara's fault.

How dare he try and move in on Naruto. Using the cover of helping making Sasuke jealous. Jerk. He was here first.

Neji felt his fist clench to a painful level and forced himself to calm down. Why was this making him so mad? I mean, he had been angrier at Sasuke a couple times, but the Sharingan user actually had what he desired. Gaara was simply trying for it.

Taking calming breaths, Neji rationalized with himself. It wasn't so bad, Gaara helping. With the red head's help, he could bring Sasuke to new levels of frustration and anger. And that was always pleasant for him.

Yes, this wasn't something to get upset about. But if Gaara thought that he was going to get close to Naruto this way he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

---------------------------------

Sasuke awoke all at once, as his training had taught him. Coming to his senses quickly, he realized it was still early. Naruto probably wouldn't be awake for a few hours yet. Of course, if given the chance Naruto would sleep till noon. So on days like today, with no early missions or meeting times, the blonde would take advantage and sleep in as long as he could. Or in other words, until Sasuke became impatient with waiting and woke him up.

Allowing a small smirk to cross his face at the thought of waking Naruto up, Sasuke slipped out of bed. Quickly going through his morning routine, he finished dressing before heading outside to get in a little training before waking up the blonde and breakfast.

At his first step outdoors Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine that had nothing to do with the weather. Despite how beautiful the day was, and his good thoughts upon waking, Sasuke had a feeling that today would not be a good day.

Sometimes, he hated being right.

-------------------------------------

Naruto sat perched on a low branch fidgeting. He hated waiting. Really, really hated it. Maybe it was a side-effect from all those times he and team 7 had to wait hours for Kakashi. That's why Naruto never really tried to be early to things. On time, sure, a little bit late, fine, but early? No way.

And yet here he was over half an hour early for his meeting with his two co-conspirators. It wasn't that he had wanted to be early mind you; it was just that if he hadn't come now, he might not have been able to come at all.

Sasuke, it seemed, was being incredibly cautious today. It was like he didn't want to let Naruto out of his sight. In fact, it seemed he didn't even want to leave the house! He was being so strange.

It had started at breakfast. Naruto came down like he always did, after being awakened by Sasuke, to eat the mourning meal together. Ever since Naruto had moved in with the dark haired boy, it had become a routine. But that morning had been strange. Even stranger than the day before; and that was saying something! I mean, yesterday morning, Sasuke had all but attacked him, muttering something about leaving a mark.

But today, well today had been just plain bizarre. He had never before seen Sasuke so…_jumpy_. It was like he expected someone to show up at any minute and take Naruto away. He was restless, eyes always scanning his surroundings. And he would constantly touch Naruto in some way, as if to assure he was still there.

At first, he had kind of liked it. It made him feel like Sasuke really cared about him. But after a while of affectionate/jumpy Sasuke, Naruto was rather sick of it. He was starting to think that making Sasuke jealous wasn't such a good idea. Sure, at first it was all fun and games. But now, well it seemed to be making Sasuke a _little_ crazy.

Finally, after a strange morning Naruto never wished to repeat, a messenger had some calling Sasuke to the Hokage tower. And though it seemed Sasuke did not want to go, he couldn't very well disobey the Hokage. So with a promise to be back soon, the dark eyed boy had left.

Almost immediately, Naruto had cleaned up and left himself. He didn't know how long before Sasuke would get back, and he couldn't risk him returning before he had to leave for the meeting. So that meant leaving early.

Which brought him here, bored and sick of waiting sitting in a tree; starting to rethink his ideas of making Sasuke jealous. It seemed just a little silly now…

"Uzamaki."

If Naruto hadn't spent years of his life training as a ninja he would have screamed bloody murder and fallen out of the tree at the sight of cold green eyes suddenly popping up out of nowhere about two inches from his face. As it was, he simply jerked back and flipped off the tree to land safely on the ground in a crouch. He would have been proud of his success in not acting like an idiot if he hadn't been so startled.

"Gaara! Don't do that!" He yelled, upon spotting the boy still in the same position, upside on a branch right over the one he had been previously sitting on.

The red head said nothing, simply released the chakra keeping his connected to the tree and landing on the ground in front of him.

Blue eyes scrunched up in a look of confusion. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't supposed to meet for another ten minutes."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Uh, well, you see I have my reasons." Naruto waved it off with shrug.

A strange silence fell over the two. For once in his life, Naruto didn't know what to say. Before, it wouldn't have been a problem, even with someone like Gaara. But now, after the red head offering his help, Naruto felt out of place. As if something had changed and he didn't know how to handle that change much less what it meant.

Thus, a very uncomfortable silence spent with Naruto trying to look anywhere but at Gaara while trying to ignore the fact that the red head seemed to be staring very intently at him. Unnerving to say the least.

So it was with great relief that Naruto greeted Neji nine minutes and 43 seconds later. (Not that he was counting or anything…)

"Hey Neji!"

"Naruto." The pale eyed boy greeted with a small smile before turning to Gaara and giving him a short nod of acknowledgement.

Immediately, Neji got to business. "I have already come up with a plan for our next… event. I think it will be most satisfactory."

"O, Oh. Right." Naruto mumbled. A plan. Wasn't he thinking about not doing this anymore earlier…?

"Am I part of this plan?" A cool voice asked.

"Yes, in fact you are the main element."

"Really?" Naruto asked wide-eyed, forgetting what he was previously thinking. "Well, what is the plan then?"

"Actually, I think it best if you did not know."

"Huh?"

Pale eyes took on a hint of amusement. "You see, I believe that it would work better if you had no true knowledge of the plan, that way everything will be more natural. Otherwise, I fear you would give it away."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. "Give it away? Give what away!?"

A hand was placed on his shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. "Do not worry; you will know it when it happens. And no," Neji stated putting a hand up to forestall the protest Naruto was about to make, "Sasuke will in no way be hurt nor unduly embarrassed beyond that which he brings upon himself. You have my word on that."

Naruto was torn. After all, he had been the one to get Neji involved in this, and the older boy had done it asking for nothing in return. Besides, he knew Neji would keep his word; Sasuke wouldn't be hurt or anything.

But still, he wasn't entirely convinced. "Are you sure…?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it Naruto, everything will work out perfectly. Now, I will just tell you where you need to be …"

Naruto listened as Neji gave him specific instructions on where he had to be and at what time, with Sasuke with him of course. Before he knew it, Neji was telling him he would see him later, that he needed to go and fill Gaara in on his part of the 'plan', and then they were gone.

Naruto stood alone in the middle of the clearing, pondering recent events. Why did he get the feeling that letting those two do something without his knowledge as to _what_ was a bad idea?

A very, very bad idea. But, they wouldn't do something really extreme right?

Right?

Oh hell, he was so screwed. Maybe he should just tell Sasuke everything and throw himself at his mercy.

…

Nah.

------------------------------

**TBC**

Next time: The culmination of the plan, poor Naruto. And poor Neji and Gaara after Sasuke gets through with them. It's going to get a bit messy…

_A/N: So only two or three more chapters left and then it's done. And since I already have the ending written, all I need is the next part. Yay! _

_So drop a review if you would like this thing to end anytime soon. Reviews go a long ways towards motivating me. Truly. I especially like helpful hints and people to tell me what they liked in particular. That tells me what I'm doing right! Also, if you have any really great idea's on how to go about making Sasuke jealous I would love to hear them. I have an idea on what they are planning, but nothing concrete. If I don't think of anything I'll just write and let the story take me where it will. ;)_

_Thanks to all for reading this._

_Until next time,_

_Wing_


	6. And the Ball Drops

**Fit to Be Tied**

Chapter Six

_And the Ball Drops_

Naruto was nervous, incredibly nervous. It was almost time. Soon, the next part of his prank was going to commence.

And he still had no clue what was going to happen.

He really wished he had demanded that Neji tell him the plan regardless of what the long haired boy thought. Or even that he had told them no; he wasn't going to continue with making Sasuke jealous any longer.

But it was too late for that. It was only a few minutes until whatever Neji had planned would commence. And though he could just leave, not be in the designated spot, part of him was curious. He kind of wanted to see what Neji had come up with.

What is that saying? Oh right, curiosity killed the cat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked at his watch once more. It was time.

With a rather scary smirk, Neji moved.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up at the sky Sasuke frowned. He was starting to really wish he had just stayed home today; and forced Naruto to stay with him. The bad feeling he had had earlier had increased.

It hadn't helped to come home after the meeting with the Hokage to find _no Naruto_! After a quick, rather frantic though he would never admit that, search Sasuke had found the blonde walking through the middle of town. Luckily, for both Sasuke's sanity and the surrounding buildings, he was alone.

So with his blonde back by his side where he belonged Sasuke felt some of his trepidation ease.

It had come back full force though the moment he had arrived at this place. It was like this black cloud hanging over the seemingly bright sunny clearing where Naruto wanted to relax for a bit. A sense of foreboding filled the air, a warning that something was going to happen.

A scowl crossed fair features. Why had he agreed to come here again? Oh right the eyes. He really couldn't resist those eyes. Not when they looked up at him like that, all wide and sparkling blue. They are lethal, he tells you, lethal! And people think his eyes are dangerous!

The presence of foreign chakra pulled the black haired boy from his mussing on Naruto's eyes. Someone was coming there way. Someone strong.

Dark eyes closing in concentration, Sasuke felt something tickle his senses. The chakra felt familiar. Where had he felt this before…?

His eyes snapped open, barely refraining from turning red. Gaara! With a barely perceptible growl Sasuke turned to his right glaring straight into steely green eyes.

"Uchiha." If words good freeze people then certainly Sasuke would be a block of ice right now, the word was so cold.

The raven haired teenager didn't even bother with formalities. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Black eyes followed green as they landed on a certain blonde, who had been strangely quiet up until now. "Actually I don't care about the reason I just want you gone."

"I have not gotten what I have come here for." Was the monotone response.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he just had to ask. "And that would be?" As soon as the question left his lips he knew it had been a mistake to ask.

The next few seconds were so shocking and unexpected that Sasuke didn't even have time to react.

And neither did Naruto.

With demon born speed Gaara moved to where Naruto was standing. Then without even pausing, the red head grabbed the blonde, pulled him close, and kissed him. Right there, in front of said blondes boyfriend.

Sasuke felt his world go red.

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened to unimaginable proportions. Gaara was, Gaara was kissing him! On the lips! Holy crap, what the hell!?! This, this was so not a good thing!

Regaining some of his wits, Naruto pushed the red head away. Surprisingly, Gaara let him go without fuss. Stumbling back until he was flush against a tree, Naruto started wide-eyed and shocked at the boy before him. "Gaara! What, what was _that?_!"

Then a thought entered his brain. Oh, oh no was this the plan?! He knew he shouldn't have let them plan something without his knowledge! Sasuke was gonna…

Sasuke.

Almost tentatively, blue eyes shifted over to where his boyfriend was standing. Oh god they were all going to die.

----------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

AN: Sorry this is so short, but I realized this is a very good place to end. I know I'm bad. The second half to this chapter should be up within a couple days. Then after that the last chapter. So rejoice:P

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. You're the reason I finally worked on this incredibly pain in the butt hard to write chapter. Thanks so much, you guys rock. :)

Thanks as always for reading,

Wing


	7. In the End

**Fit To Be Tied**

Last Time:

_Naruto's bright blue eyes widened to unimaginable proportions. Gaara was, Gaara was kissing him! On the lips! Holy crap, what the hell!?! This, this was so not a good thing!_

_Regaining some of his wits, Naruto pushed the red head away. Surprisingly, Gaara let him go without fuss. Stumbling back until he was flush against a tree, Naruto started wide-eyed and shocked at the boy before him. "Gaara! What, what was that?!"_

_Then a thought entered his brain. Oh, oh no was this the plan?! He knew he shouldn't have let them plan something without his knowledge! Sasuke was gonna…_

_Sasuke..._

_Almost tentatively, blue eyes shifted over to where his boyfriend was standing. Oh god they were all going to die. _

**Chapter Seven**

_In the End_

In a clearing not far from Konoha a pale red head watched as a wide eyed blonde backed away from him, all flushed. Things had certainly turned out interesting indeed.

The other individuals in the clearing however, were far from amused. Neji was incensed. And Sasuke, well he wasn't exactly thinking at this particular moment in time. All that was going on in his head was white noise, and all he could see was red.

The silence that seemed to have settled over the clearing was abruptly broken. "Gaara! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!!!! You weren't supposed to kiss Naruto! WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU IN ON THIS! You, you, Naruto asked for my help making Sasuke jealous, NOT YOU! And then you have the _nerve_ to do this! YOU…" Whatever else Neji might have said in his angry rant was cut off a black blur ran past him.

Without warning, said blur launched itself at the Sand Ninja, who barely got up his sand in time to shield.

Neji barely caught a glimpse of said shield, now CRACKED, before something rammed into him so hard and fast he didn't even have a chance to blink.

Naruto watched as Neji went flying past him to land a few hundred feet away after passing though numerous trees. Disbelieving eyes stared at the limp form of the Hyuga.

"Oh…my…GOD." The words were an astonished whisper. "I think you killed Neji."

Sasuke, now seemingly able to think again, gave a snort. "No, believe me, unfortunately he's not dead. Lucky for him, most of my anger was in the blow aimed at the sand freak."

Black eyes darted over to where Gaara had stood to discover he was gone, seems he decided to use the better part of valor and fled. "I'll make him pay later," eyes, once again sharingan red, turned to the still blonde. "For now I think you and I should talk."

"Um…" Before he got a chance to say anything, Naruto felt himself get dragged away.

Damn Sasuke was strong when he was pissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dragged Naruto into another clearing; one with a sparkling water fall nearby, not that Naruto had a chance to admire it.

"So what exactly were you trying to do?" The words were calm, but that wasn't reassuring at all.

"Well, I was, I was trying to…I was just…making you jealous?" Naruto backed away from Sasuke a little, but Sasuke matched him step for step. It wasn't until he felt bark against his back that he realized a tree was behind him. Stupid trees.

"Why?"

"Because…?"

Sasuke made a frustrated noise.

Now Naruto was getting a bit fed up himself. "Stop making such a big deal out of this. Damn it, Sasuke it was just a prank!"

"A prank? You really think to them it was just a prank?"

"Well, duh." Naruto rolled his eyes. "See, no big deal. It's not like they really liked me or anything. You don't have to get all worked up."

"God Naruto, tell me you are not that oblivious."

"Huh?"

"Oh course they really liked you! Damn it Dobe!" Sasuke slammed his hands against the tree behind Naruto, effectively trapping the smaller boy. Naruto just froze, looking up at Sasuke wide eyed. Black obsidian bore into him in all seriousness. "To you it may have been a prank, an act. But to them it was very real. They want you Naruto. They've wanted you for a very long time."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a couple time's, but no sound came out. Finally, he managed a weak, "They do?"

Sasuke sighed. Gently, he reached out a hand and cupped Naruto's cheek. "Yes, they do. Though it's easy to see why." He said the last almost as an after thought as he traced Naruto's features with gentle fingers.

Biting his lower lip, Naruto looked up at Sasuke in thought. "Ne, Sasuke."

"Hmm." Sasuke was now running his hand through silky golden spikes, his other hand still propped against the tree.

"Do they like me as much as well, as much as you do?"

Sasuke froze. "No."

"But then why...?" Naruto lowered his head in confusion. First Sasuke said they liked him, but now he said they didn't like him that much.

"You don't understand." Grabbing Naruto's chin, he lifted the boy's face so he could look straight into the bright blue gems that are Naruto's eyes. "I don't, I..." Sasuke shook his head, unable to continue.

"What, you don't what? Wait..."Naruto was struck with a horrible thought. "Do you, do you NOT like me as much as they do?! Is that it?! Is that what you can't tell me?!? Sasuke you, you complete _bastard! _How could you?!"

"What?! No!!" But Sasuke's venomous refusal went unheeded. Naruto was in rant mode now, and very little could stop him.

"That's it isn't it?! You, you, I don't even have words to describe you, you liar!"

"Naruto, that's not it!" Sasuke was really starting to get frustrated now.

"Then what, Sasuke? Just tell me!" Naruto demanded. "Because right now, I don't get it!"

Finally Sasuke had had enough. "Damn it Naruto, don't you understand. I don't just like you, I love you!!"

Naruto's eyes grew to unimagined proportions at that as his anger was stopped cold. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. "You, you do?" It came out as barely above a whisper. As if he was afraid to break the dream he was in. A dream where Sasuke said what he had longed to hear for so long.

Sasuke let go of Naruto to run a hand through his hair. Heaving a deep sigh, he looked down at his boyfriend in all seriousness. "Yes, I really do. Why else would I get so jealous?"

"Um, because you're Sasuke, a possessive bastard who doesn't like to share?" (1)

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, there's that too." Suddenly black eyes locked on blue. "You honestly didn't know that I loved you?" His tone was low, questioning.

Naruto shook his head slowly, never removing his eyes from Sasuke's. "No I wouldn't have," Naruto made a motion with his hand, "if I had known."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, well I forgive you. But if they even think of you in that way again, I will kill them."

Naruto giggled, then looked slyly up at Sasuke. "You know, I love it when you're jealous."

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked as Naruto leaned up against him. His arms immediately wrapped around the little blonde to hold him tightly against his chest.

"Yup," Naruto chirped. Leaning up, gave Sasuke a chaste kiss; lingering to whisper against his lips. "I do, but I love Sasuke more."

The youngest Uchiha may have jealousy issues, but as he proceeded to kiss his love senseless, they were the furthest thing from his mind.

**The End**

_1. My favorite line of this chapter. Hehe_

**End Notes:**

:D I hope you all liked it! The second half of this was the first thing I wrote for this story. Needless to say, it took awhile to get to it.

I am so happy so many people liked this story. And for all that stuck through it till this point you have my gratitude. I promise to write more fics, but any I post from now on will be completed before doing so. Laughs

Hugs to all that reviewed!!!

And on an ironic side note, today's my birthday. So finishing this story was like a birthday present to myself:) (Reviews make good presents too :P)

Hope to see you all next story!

Love and inspiration,

_Wing_


End file.
